


The kombats

by orphan_account



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), The Boondocks
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Just Friends, Multi, Other, then more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-01 07:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a mashup of the Boondocks and Mk I did. Some chapters might be oneshots ir non related to the story by this both being a story and one shots book.





	1. Chapter 1

_Life has no fair. All things are determined or axiomatic. This world we will live will still be here but just its story of people lower than him, himself, will forever be in the hole of oblivion. _

Kuai knew this by heart. His eyes stayed adhere to themselves as he feels the wind blowing through his hair. He hear footsteps of a gait of someone higher than him. Of course he knew what it was, she come to this place frequently as he does. 

She looks at him behind the tree before going up to him. Kaui is still stationary, taking in her motion towards him. She stops when she was right besides him. She gently sit right besides him. 

"What are you doing may I ask, Sub"She inquired with using the nickname she gave him after his little brother. Ever since their cousin adopted brother, Scorpion, beat Kuai's little brother.... he been acting more emo. That may be the best way to describe it. E. G. is him wearing black wayyy too much and talking nonsense under his breath. His hair did get a bit longer over his eyes. 

Only for him to cut it, again. After his thoughts are finish he answered to her question. 

"I was trying to relax myself before you came"Even though he won't admit it, he kinds of like her presence. However still his lack of a tempature heart still controlled his traits rather than head. He picks up his bag to go to the overused system that is nowhere near unique, School. 

Kitana was already ready with her blue backpack with a fan on it as decoration. Sub walks past her, which he had interpreted, she followed. He doesn't know why but Kitana likes to skip. _Walk, step, step, higher step, higher step, _and then the skipping begins. Out of intuitive, he thinks she might trip accidently. To which was correct to her next action. 

Her boot crash against concrete higher in elevation than the other. She open her ams to stop it from falling to the ground. However, a repulsive person did it for her. His callous hands from workout caught her by the waist. 

"Are you ok, Princess? " 

"Sub what I told you about calling me that!" Kitana hated that absurd name by her thinking she is equal to everyone else here in the place. Also by that name holding bad memories for her. Sub shrugged while still walking. Kitana catches up to him. She feels his hands roaming aimlessly through her hair. She sees it as a habit he has. Mostly by time he does it unconsciously when she asks. 

She wasn't shunning it per say. She likes it. It makes her feel as a kitten being patted and with the mingling passion to purr. She definetly felt that. 

The school doors open infront of them. Kitana sees her crew and Sub, as of courtesy, hide his emotions he feels about them. Especially Lui. She grabs his hand. Without thought, she assumes he is jealous of them taking her company time more than he does. However there is enough Kitana for everybody. 

"Don't worry I won't leave" 

" No it would be perfect fine if you would like to. I'll just see what Hanzo and Mil is up to" Kitana denied, still holding his hand. 

"I promise not to leave you for anyone else"She grasps his hand tighter, hoping he undeerstands. By him being down to earth but just act pessimistic during the beginning. He wanted to deny but that will cause an argument so he let it go. 

"Fine let's go" This brought a smile onto the mayor's daughter face. They walk in hand to hand but nobody interpreted it as something else. They just see the two as a great couple but they're too naive and blinded to see it. With Kitana's will to make him lunch, putting it in his backpack and him letting her kiss his cheek before they depart. Yeah they were definitely in a blinded relationship.

Sub thinks Kitana is naive at times for her minor age. An example, is her step father that use to be ruler of this land before he decease. She follows his orders from 4-12 years along with her sister as well. She felt insecure by his choice of favorism given to her youngest sis. After his death, their mother took care of them as a single mother. However table have turn by his blindness to the eye over his and Kit relationship. Majority by what he feels

But rumors have roamed by the bizarre school that inhabitants think that both Smoke and Kuai likes Jade. Jade, who is taken of course, is Kit's bestie for the longest amount of years. She knows her best friend likes Jade, who is the taken bestie, but she still besties with her best friend, Kuai. How they meet is uncertain and surprising but that is all. 

She gets out of thoughts by him walking to their lockers. They share locker by how disgusted Kit was by the people close to her locker. They were very unruly and disgusting to her eyes. They even tried to catcall or 'flirt' with her. Ever since she told Kuai about it, he understood and Kitana's voice of reason said they should share a locker to which he obliged to. Now they are here. 

They have gotten their personal belongings to start the day and get it over with before the skull and mouth came. As Kuai close the door Hanzo looks at him with an angry face. This cause him to raise a brow. Bessde him was a sad face Mileena who waa playing with her fingers. A mouth covered by a mask whike wearing a pink cat hoodie.

"What are you giving me the evil eye? " 

" Haven't you heard? " 

"Heard what? " The blues both replied inquired and intruiged. 

" There's a new kid and I already don't like her" 

"Yeah that's obvious since when the first time you look at someone and like them besides Mil"

"No 'this one' is different. I think she is one of those bug kids. Her name is D wait I forgot. Ya know I don't care......, Devirah.? " 

" D'vorah" 

"Yeah that bug bitch. Thanks Mil." 

"Well what makes you not like her? " The group started just walking and talking now.

"Well I know she doesn't like me from the start anyways. By how when she walked in she just glared at me and blew a kiss at me with a bug flying towards me. It was disgusting" 

"Which is one reason why I hate her. If she do anything else she is going to have to meet me in hell and my fist." 

Kitana looks at Sub who was looking a quad bit zealous by the conversation. 

"Then she just kept glaring at me when she sees me. I just met her and I don't know why she hates me with a passion." 

" I say it hest to ignore her sis. Since she won't do any harm and if she do just tell someone." 

"No forget telling someone. I say we beat her up as revenge. Mostly by jf you tell a teacher of your problems they would just brush it off as nothing and won't help you all." Scorpion argued with Kitana. He wasn't all the gregarious or dirigible unless persuaded on the dirigible part. He was very abundantly secretive when it comes to himself. He kept to himself towards everyone he knows exceltion of Mileena, his cousin Kuai and Kitana. Everyone else is just utter fools in his eyes.

Including those way older than him. 

That will be later though as of now they have school. Hurray!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new kid cause some conflict.

Kitana and Kuai were walking by the other two walking to their respective classrooms. They stopped at Sub-zero's class. He stays stationary while Kitana waits for him before remembering something. She get on her tippy toes to his height which was making him lankier the more she sees him. She pecks his cheek. He looks at her after it before looking back. "Thanks Kitana" 

It was simple two words but in the inside he was going insane. He want to kiss her lips but stop himself by them being friends, at least for now. He opens the classroom door and walks in. Kitana watches and walks to her class but her gait stop by hearing a famliar whisper and a new one.Must be the new kid.

"Listen to me De'vorah we need to get Mileena. She is a freak with teeth like a underwater whale but sharper. In addition, she is more of Shao Kahn than Kitana.I hope in return you don't disappoint me.

"This one will see her outside out of school or as you call it recess. We will match there."

"I expect the better of you De'vorah.

"Of course Shao Kahn"

Shao kahn? Why he wants to hurt Mileena so bad? She may have more of her father's blood but still innocent, yes intense but only when "playing" or underestimated. Hearing footsteps made Kitana go to a locker. She saw the new girl in all her glory. She had no hair, as imment for a bug, yellow skin and black. Thats all their is to her features.

She looks around before her heels clanking on the floor were less and less. Kitana got out and went to the bathroom to atleast warn Kuai by her not having Scorpion's number. Sbe looks at it hoping he picks it but she knows there is a chance it might be on do not disturb. It had a voicemail

"This is Kuai LiA-Scorpion, Mileena and Kitana.*Sub sighs*If you need me you have to wait unless you're an enemy than I suggest you -SCORPION DON'T TOUCH THA-"It hangs up. Kitana's only choice now is to wait at or before break.She sighs befire grabbing her things and got out the bathroom. Her shoulder collided with De'vorah's. She hissed before walking in.

Yeah Kit definetly need to warn someone.

..............

Sub-zero's pencil went up and down on his fingertips. He knew the answer it was hard to write it when he keeps thinking about......._her. _He wanted the thoughts to explunge from his head completely. They were idiotic and foolish. He can't even focus anymore. He feel himself sweating as if he is the ice wanting to melt his own self. Soon he felt a tent go to his pants then that was the last straw.

He raise his hand and ask to go to the bathroom the teacher would usually "think about it" but since Kuai is one of his faves he nodded. Sub went quick as he can before locking the door.

He quickly zip himself before looking at it twitching, aching for touch. 

_Dammit.Curse hormones._

Was all he had to speak coming from his non-shallow voice. He don't want to masturabate here. No, definitely not. He sat there for a while, waiting for it to calm down. Soon the bell ringed and he fix himself back up to exit. 

He notice the class walked out with urgency. He left.. well about to before a hand, that belong to his teachers, touch his shoulder. He looks up at him. 

"Are you ok, Kuai. You've been not yourself as of late" Raiden recalled. 

"I'm fine just going through puberty" Raiden knew flat out that was a white lie but he became more intruiged. 

"Not to be in your way of time but does the conflict have to do with Kitana" Kuai blushed a little. 

"No sir. Its all me" Raiden stares at him, with mendacious conspicuously within him by one of his students. He soon beckon him to go in which he did without thought. 

He walks with a sigh of relaxation and unfortunately meets the one that cause the bathroom incident, Kitana. 

She retracted his arm close to her herself. He didn't care about that but what was superior to him was her face showing of fear and sadness. Which is quite idiosyncratic of her by her being hard to read when first seeing her but looks like not today. 

"Sub" She regulates the flow of her breath by her fast running. 

"The new kid is going to fight Mil at recess. " He widens his eyes by this. 

"Why exactly? " He took hold of her hand to calm her down. She shrugs but says she heard a voice telling devorah to do it. However by kitana's knowledge of people in this school it sounded like Kotal. Kotal trying to annulihate Mileena. Why so is making her feel ignorant. 

Suddenly the bell ringed and people rushed to the outdoors. The blues look at each other, their eyes full of unanticipated fear. 

That bell was for recess. 

**Author's Note:**

> So will D'vorah be severe to Mil.?


End file.
